wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Королева Азшара
Если Вы искали тактику на босса смотрите ; если вы искали информацию о локации в Калимдоре, смотрите Азшара? Королева Азшара — древняя королева ночных эльфов. Она была очень любима у эльфийского народа, и многие считают ее лучшей королевой за всю историю эльфов. Азшара стала последней королевой. Ее правление привело к войне древних и Великому разлому, который изменил саму суть Азерота.Dark Factions, стр. 34 Биография Великая королева Королева Азшара была личностью с сильной волей, гордым характером и несравненной красотой. Также у нее был сильно развит магический талант, который превосходил магические умения всех ночных эльфов. Так как Азшара принадлежала к Высокорожденным и была единственной наследницей трона, она долгое время была очарована Колодцем Вечности. После коронации она полностью удовлетворила это желание. Она приказала построить роскошный дворец на одном из берегов Колодца. Вскоре знать решила назвать столицу в честь Королевы. Они спросили разрешение у Азшары и та с любезностью согласилась. Город назвали Зин-Азшари, что означало слава Азшаре. Ночные эльфы повсюду праздновали это событие, так как любили королеву так же, как не доверяли напыщенным Высокорожденным. Очарование королевы было настолько велико, что ее не считали одной из Высокорожденных. После строительства Дворца Азшара поселилась там вместе со своей свитой. Вместе с ней там поселились высокорожденные, для изучения магии колодца. Они были настолько одержимы этой магией, что создавали заклинания огромной мощности. Колодец использовался беспорядочно. Черные волны стали расходиться по его поверхности и воды его чернели, пока окончательно не поглотила тьма. Зов Магии Вскоре одно из могущественных существ услышало эту магию. Это был Саргерас, павший титан, владыка Пылающего Легиона. Он с легкостью подчинил всех Высокорожденных во дворце, включая саму Азшару. Саргерас приказал эльфам расширить портал чтобы демоны Пылающего Легиона могли проникнуть в мир. За это он обещал сделать мир настоящим раем. Лихорадочно работая, Высокорожденные призывали демона за демоном. Вскоре вокруг колодца начали появляться странные бури. Эти бури начали расти и все это напугало местных эльфов, в поисках ответа к воротам дворца пришла группа эльфов, которые хотели узнать причину аномалий. После долгих ожиданий ворота открылись. Из них хлынула армия демонов и начала убивать жителей Зин-Азшари. Они учинили настоящую резню. Подчиненные влиянию Саргераса, эльфы-стражники спокойно смотрели как умирают их соплеменники. Королева верила, что в Саргерасе она нашла достойного ей партнера, и была уверена, что он будет ее по прибытии в Азерот. Но ее терпение лопнуло и она решила оградить колодец специальной сферой, чтобы энергия колодца была доступна только демонам и Высокорожденным. Ее главный советник, Лорд Ксавиус работал с остальными дворцовыми Высокорожденными и Легионом для воплощения ее идеи, воздвигнув магический щит вокруг Колодца. Война Древних Внезапно отрезанные от Колодца, защитники ночных эльфов осознали, что случилось что-то страшное. Беженцы из Зин-Азшари принесли новости о вторжении демонов в Крепость Черного Ворона, дом Лорда Кур'талоса Гребня Ворона. Кур'талос присоединил боеспособных беженцев к армии и выступил на Зин-Азшари. Война Древних вошла в основную фазу. Тем временем, с помощью нескольких помощников, друид Малфурион Ярость Бури разрушил щит, ограждающий магический колодец и убил советника королевы лорда Ксавиуса. Азшара назначила капитана Варо’тена своим новым советником и главным по связи с Легионом. Легион разделился на две части. Одни демоны ушли на поле боя сражаться с войнами Кур'талоса, другие остались во дворце расширять портал для Саргераса. Рождение Наг Несмотря на все усилия Азшары помочь Легиону, портал в Круговерть Пустоты был полностью закрыт до того, как Саргерас смог достичь Азерота. Хотя закрытие портала спасло Азерот от вторжения демонов, Колодец Вечности не смог выдержать добавленной магической нагрузки и начал проваливаться сам в себя. Как от удара гигантским молотом, Зин-Азшари и Колодец были повергнуты вниз, на дно океана. Колодец прошел сквозь раскаленное ядро планеты как раз перед тем как прекратить существовать. Древний Калимдор разделился на части и моря хлынули внутрь, заполняя образовавшиеся впадины между двумя новыми континентами. Королева, ее прислужницы, ее охрана и еще несколько Высокорожденных были пойманы в ловушку во дворце обрушившейся водой. Однако вместо того чтобы утонуть, Азшара заключила сделку с древним богом Н'Зотом, который превратил ее и всех утонувших эльфов в наг. World of Warcraft Статуи Азшаре часто можно встретить в Азероте и Запределье, построенные нагами. Титулы и звания * Заветное сердце народа * Дочь луны The Well of Eternity, pg. 90 * Цветок жизни Enchanted Magus * Цветок луны * Величие нашего народа * Её величество * Свет огней * Свет луны The Well of Eternity, pg. 89 * Свет сотни лун The Well of Eternity, pg. 108 * Сияние луны * Видение совершенства (Некоторые из них относятся к цивилизации ночных эльфов, поэтому многие имена ссылающиеся на луну, вероятно, больше не используются) Запоминающиеся цитаты * "There has only ever been, only ever will be... one Azshara." * "To fully prepare for a world of perfection, all the imperfect must be swept away." * "Sacrifices are always required in the name of glorious pursuits." * "What is Elune to the great Sargeras?" * "Dear Kur'talos... I always thought him my most cherished servant, and this is how he rewards me. I've decided that Lord Ravencrest has displeased me, Varo'then. Can you remedy that?" Мелочи *Азшара была одним из самых могущественных существ, владеющих магией, за всю историю Азерота. * Змеиные волосы и похожее на змеиное тело, могут быть отсылкой к Медузе Горгоне, чудовищу из греческой мифологии. * В ней также присутствуют черты Кали, индуистской богини смерти и разрушения. * Ее нынешняя игровая модель заменена заглушкой, и использует она модель, аналогичную модели ее слуги Леди Вай'ши. * Скорее всего, королева Азшара является отсылкой к богине Ашере, Семитской богине-матери, почитаемой в древности на ближнем востоке. В мифах о Баале ее имя переводится как "Та, что ходит по морю" * При каких-то обстоятельствах она носила Пеньюар королевы Азшары. * В книге Stormrage Азшара появляется в качестве кошмара Тиранды * Ее озвучивает Laura Post. Галерея File:Statue of Queen Azshara.jpg|Статуя Королеве Азшаре на Островах Кровавой Дымки. File:Statue of Azshara.jpg|Статуя Азшаре в Гробнице Саргераса. Майев Песнь Теней замечает, что она похожа на ночных эльфов, только с хвостом. File:Queen-Azshara-statue.jpg| File:Well of Eternity - Azshara.jpg|Ранняя версия модели Азшары в подземелье Источник Вечности. Арт File:Azshara_portal.jpg‎|Азшара смотрит на портал и ждет появление Саргераса. File:The Light of Lights by PepperWolf.jpg|Королева Азшара File:Queen Azshara.jpg|Королева Азшара в Катаклизме Изменения в обновлениях * * .}} Смотрите также * Война Древних Заметки Внешние ссылки *WoWInsider Lore summary en:Queen Azshara de:Königin Azshara es:Reina Azshara fr:Reine Azshara pl:Queen Azshara Category:Высокорожденный Category:Маги Category:Ключевые персонажи Category:Полубоги Category:Персонажи Трилогии Войны Древних Category:Shadows & Light Category:World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Category:Dark Factions Category:Alliance & Horde Compendium Category:Manual of Monsters Category:Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Категория:Наги Категория:Наги (Персонажи)